PAX6 is a transcriptional activator containing two DNA binding motifs, the paired domain and the paired-type homeodomain. Both the gene and the expression pattern are highly conserved from insects to human. Pax-6 appears to be a master control gene for eye development in both vertebrates and invertebrates. However, in contrast to the numerous number of transcription factors identified in eye development, no PAX6 target genes have been identified that an generate embryonic field and underlying patterns for development. The objective of this research is to search for novel PAX6 target genes with the long-term goals of identifying genetic pathways for eye development. The aims are (1) isolation of PAX6-binding DNA fragments; (2) characterization of putative downstream target genes of PAX6; (3) the expression pattern of PAX6 target genes in embryo development.